Forgiveness
by onewhomagents
Summary: Riff discovers that his master has tarnished the one thing he loves.


Riff Raff had finally made it to the fifth floor of the castle. He had been pining for his bed since he left it that morning, and he felt as though his joints would collapse any second. Exhausted, he opened the door to his bedroom, only to find his sister lying on his bed with her back to him.

Riff smiled, she usually was too preoccupied with her tedious domestic work to find time to visit him in the evening, but this night must have been different.

"Good evening, my angel." he whispered, extending a hand and trailing it down her side.

He quickly withdrew it. It was wet. Warm. Blood.

"Magenta..." He turned her over.

He hadn't noticed how cold she was, or that she was shaking. And he hadn't seen the blood on her back, matted in her hair or between her bruised thighs. Slowly, her eyes opened halfway.

"Riff...?" Shakily, she reached for his arm to prop herself up, her head throbbing from where her master had struck her repeatedly.

Riff pushed her away. Weakly, she crumpled back onto the bed. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't even look at her. His blood boiled the more he thought about what Frank had done to his sister. His perfect, beautiful sister. She had been pure, angelic even. But now she was tainted.

On their planet it was extremely common to have multiple partners, but Magenta had only ever been his. She was his secret. His only hidden solace in a world set entirely against him. She was innocent, never corrupted by the boys that whispered behind her back, the men that stared at her body with lust in their eyes, or even the members of the disgusting royal family who thought they were entitled to anything they desired.

Until now.

When he looked at the body lying on his bed, he didn't see Magenta. This wasn't his sister. He traced her jawline with a bony hand and she winced as he brought it gently down her to injured neck. Suddenly, he pushed his lips onto hers roughly. She attempted to withdraw, still too weak for such things, but he only responded by kissing her more forcefully. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and she whimpered.

"How could you let his happen," he hissed, his breath hot on her skin, "how could you let him defile you like this?! You know better, you know how things work around here!"

Magenta opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, she felt her brother's hands pressing down on her throat. Only a small noise escaped her lips as she looked up at him in shock. Riff climbed on top of her, wanting to devour her whole being, to crush the impurity out of her.

Adrenaline coursing through her, she gained the strength to scratch and claw at him. She used all her energy to fight off Riff's attack, but it was not enough to stop him. Frank had taken everything from Riff Raff. His work, his creation, and the future of fame and recognition that he so clearly deserved. But he would not take Magenta. No, he could keep her safe. He could end this once and for all. He master's hands would never find their way to his sister's body again.

His master's hands.

Riff seethed with a blinding, white-hot fury as he surveyed the damage Frank had done.

Those demonic, repulsive hands.

Touching her, wounding her, abusing her in places he had no right to even be thinking about. With all the force he could gather, he used the entirety of his weight to press on her throat.

Shoving her into the mattress, away from these imperfections, into a place where no one could ever harm her again. Without warning, her body relaxed beneath him.

Then, she went limp entirely.

Riff Raff climbed off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He was met with silence.

"Magenta?" He turned towards her.

Her mangled body was wilted and pale, tangled in bloody sheets. Riff grabbed her, horrified, realizing what he had done. He lifted her head and ran a hand through her hair, her neck falling limply as he did so.

"No, my most beautiful sister... What have I done?" He sobbed, running his hands over her body, noting all the injuries, some old and some horribly fresh.

Riff wondered how many of these marks he had caused himself. How could he have been so careless? She had been alright all of the other times. How could he have let himself get this carried away? Why hadn't he stopped? Caressing her, he began to cry. He put his head to her chest and let it rest there, tears falling onto her porcelain skin only to mix with her blood.

Suddenly, he stopped. He had felt something. A pulse. Followed by several shallow, tortured breaths. She was alive. Her eyelids lifted partway. Magenta's blue eyes were barely visible, yet full of hurt and betrayal.

He sighed, and smiled. She was fine. Magenta was always fine. He knew she'd forgive him. She'd never withhold her forgiveness. Not from her own brother. He loved her, after all.


End file.
